School Girl Drama
by Rosefairy0
Summary: Chichi is a 15 year old troubled youth, her father died in an accident when she was young, so she lives with her mother, who was a troubled youth of her own, getting pregnant at the young age of 14 and a 1/2. Chichi explores her high school, meeting some friends and discovering some enemies, as well as meeting her crush.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story, my mom actually gave me the first basic idea, I call it the first draft of the story, I asked her for an idea of what to write and she gave me the basic of a plot, and I came up with this, I get to write about a character other than the saiyans too, it's a nice change. I actually started it a couple years back, and have many of the chapters written down in a book. I'll just have to type up the chapters and you'll have it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's a bit of a new plot, and I find it interesting, it's not all about the saiyans for once, and there is very few stories that really involve Chichi as a main character. :D This was incredibly fun to write and incredibly interesting, especially since Chichi is living with her mother and not her father. You never got to meet her mother, so it's pretty interesting to picture a story like this xD**

**They're all humans too, kinda the classic 'highschool story' of these guys. Just centers around Chichi xD**

I'm only fifteen, I have black hair that goes down to my shoulders and bangs across my forehead, over my dark black eyes. My mother was barely 30, but we didn't get along very well, and that's because of one thing specifically-

"Hun, where's all the beer I bought?" She called from the kitchen downstairs

"You drank it all, mom," I stressed out her name sarcastically, but she ignored it, and went outside to buy more beer. She's been like this ever since dad died. My dad was a construction worker, huge 7 foot guy too, he died in an accident, he was crushed by a piece of cement. It's heart breaking to even think about. That was about 5 years ago though, sure I cried and I still get sad about it when I think about it, it's hard to except, but my mom's never been the same. I start school tomorrow, I should go to bed...

I wake up on my math book, I was studying and making sure I'm not gonna be behind when school starts. I woke up because of a loud door slamming downstairs, my front door, I guess mom's back. I walk downstairs to see the damage myself. People would say my mom looks like me, if that's so, she's a very very drunk version of me.

"Stupid, Cab driver.." I hear my mom slur

"Cab driver?" I question, "What happened to the car?"

"Stupid car cut me off," I hear my mother slur in response, basically explaining the entire situation to me in that short explanation, that many people would have to question for more answers.

"Oh," I say, but I know it was my mothers fault, she probably caused the accident. I just walk upstairs before I explode into a fit toward her, trying to clear my mind.

"Oh, dad." I cried, "Why can't you be here for me? Why did you have to die so soon?!" I questioned in tears, pressing my head into my pillow. Once I again I somehow manage to cry myself to sleep.  
"Chichi, hun, wake up, you gotta get to school," My mother shakes me awake. There she goes acting all sweet again.

"Huh?" My eyes ease open, 'At least she still remembers to wake me up for school,' I conclude to myself. My eyes automatically flicker over to my clock, it was flashing, 7:30, school started at 8:00. "Why didn't you wake me up at 7:00 at least?!" I questioned angrily. I get up and started pulling on cloths out of my dresser and getting ready at super speed.

"Well, hun, you've been studying so much I thought you deserve a little more sleep." She told me sweetly. Although I have to admit it was surprising she even knew that about me, however I say nothing else to her.

I grab all my stuff and gobble down a piece of toast real quick. When I'm about to run out of the house I hear my mother, "Slow down sweet heart, I'll give you a ride." She told me.

"HAH!" I laugh out loud at her, "Maybe if you didn't crash last night," I stated, every word stinging her like venom. "I need money for lunch." I remembered and grabbed all the cash she had left in her wallet, which was only like ten dollars, then I grab the credit card too,  
"What do you think your doing?" She questioned me.

"I'd be better off holding onto the money." I scolded her confidently, putting the credit card and cash in my pocket, "I'll go grocery shopping on my way back too," I decided and raced my way out the door and to school before I became late for homeroom. Hopefully I would make it.

It seems luck was on my side today, I got to homeroom in the nick of time, as soon as I made it in my seat the bell rang. I started breathing hard and everything, 'I should try out for track,' I joked around with myself in my head.

"Great, we got class with the town freak," A boy with spiky black hair, at least a mile high and onyx black eyes, told his friends, motioning over to me, as if I couldn't hear him.

My fists clenched angrily, but I reminded myself there was no way that would help the situation, so I unclenched them and took a deep breath and decided to ignore them.

Then all of a sudden in a flash, a girl with shoulder length blond hair stood up and socked the guy in the face, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. She spit on the floor next him and brushed her hair behind her ear, her bright blue eyes glaring threateningly.

"What the hells your problem 18?" The boy accused, standing up and clenching his fists.

"What's your problem?" She questioned back, "This girl was only trying to be a good honored student, and get to class on time, you don't know her reasons for needing to rush. You could learn something from her! You're lucky I don't put you in the hospital, nobody needs all your bad insults running through there head!"

"18, Vegeta, Both of you to the principals office," The teacher, Mr. Hendrickson, ordered of them, "And it's barely the first day."

"Fine," They both muttered in unison, 18 came over to me first though, "Are you okay?"  
"Um..." I don't really know what to say, so I just nod, I've never had someone stick up for me like that.  
"18!" The teacher threatened.

18 looked back just as threatening as when she was looking at the boy, this time toward to the teacher, "I'm comin'!" She informed and turned to me one more time with a smile and winked, "Stay strong girl, high schools almost overs," She encouraged and walked out the door with the boy she was fighting with, and they both started there walk toward the principal. Obviously she didn't know I was a freshman, it is kinda hard to tell when I'm in an AP Geometry class. Still, that was very kind of her to stick up for me, I'm still a little flustered by the whole situation.

That was the first time anyone had ever, even tried to stick up for me. Although, she's probably not even gonna remember me tomorrow, so I shouldn't get my hopes up. As soon as she gets to know me, she'll realize she doesn't like me. I let out an exasperated sigh and listen to the teacher.

Later in my cooking class, there was the CUTEST boy ever in there, but it seemed he was only in that class for the free food, but still, he was SO cute! He seemed very lovable, like he could befriend anyone! He had onyx eyes just like me, but they were full of love and warmth, they were SO comfortable to stare into. Although I burnt my eggs, so I should probably keep my eyes away from his while cooking. He also has black hair like me, but his hair is so much nicer, spiked in every direction. Even when he messed up his meal he still ate it, then he would beg for some of everyone else's dish, he sure ate a lot. I could sure come up with some creative day dreams about that hunk, but... then I would always wake up to burning food, and that would only burn away my dreams of straight A's. I gotta stay focused.

I stopped by the grocery store, like I told my mother I would, and picked up some things that we needed. After I bought it, I took the grocery cart home with me, I know I'm not supposed to, but I got to get all these grocery's home somehow. As soon as I get home I park the cart in front of the house and go back and forth unloading. When I'm done I move the cart away from the house and behind a tree, someone always seems to find it and does something with it, so whatever. Then I got up to my room to do homework.

Soon, my mother comes home, a little drunk, probably got some free booze at a bar from guys, whatever, better than her spending all our money. "Hun, I need the credit card." My mother stated as she entered my room.

"Why?" I questioned, being the adult of the house since she won't.

"Just give it to me." She demanded.

"No," I told her simply and turned my attention back to my homework.

"Excuse me young lady?" She questioned, trying to take back her calling as the mother.

"Ground me all you want, I don't want you wasting all our money on booze." I explained, closing my eyes to not lose my temper, trying to stay calm. My fists clench, but I keep them at my sides, I don't think I mentioned this, but I'm a black belt at karate, although, I don't really like violence. My dad was set on me learning to defend myself against boys.

My mother is obviously getting angry too, she doesn't control herself though, she grabs the credit card from my pocket, luckily I managed to get the other end of the card, "I am your mom, and that is MY credit card!" She yelled tugging and tugging for it.

"I don't want you wasting our money!" I yelled at her, finally snapping, I tripped her onto the ground, and was about to stomp my foot on her, I was a little relieved that she caught my foot and pushed me on the ground, she's still my mom, and I'd hate to hurt her too bad. Although, I still can't control my anger and I Karate chop her arm in anger. It all just happened so fast, I barely remember all of my mothers attacks, not to mention mine. But she did manage to get the credit card. I know that because she got up and slammed my bedroom door, and a few minutes later, I heard the front door get slammed.

I just lay there, I don't even have the strength to get up, I start weeping to myself, soon caressing my self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up from an alarm on my side dresser, "I guess she didn't waste it all on booze..." I mumbled to myself as I sat up and stretched. I couldn't help but feel bad, as the recollection of last night comes back to my head. I go down stairs to get breakfast, when instead, I find my mother down there sitting with another man with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who's he?" I questioned sick to my stomach from the strong stench of alcohol, although I try to ignore it as I grab a piece of toast.

"This is Dan," My mother introduced him first, "And this is my daughter Chichi,"

"Nice to meet you Chichi," He said, putting his hand in front of me for a hand shake. I just ignore him and walk out, hearing my mother explain to him that I just need to get used to him and saying that I'm just shy is all. But I don't care what she tells him or about him in general.

I had an average day in school, although, I never saw that blond girl 18, I hope she didn't get expelled because of me... I didn't see that boy either, but that's probably a good thing. I can't help but wonder what kind of trouble she got in because of me.

When I started my walk home, I went to cross the street, when I saw a bright blur of blue? Then I crash to the ground hurting my bottom, then I here a crash a little ways in front of me. I looked up in front of me, to see the blur of blue that had pushed me to the ground, she was on the ground as well. She had bright blue eyes and long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail on the side of her head. I sat up and rubbed my hurt bottom, "What happened?" I questioned her, and managed to get to my feet at a rather slow pace from my acing bottom.

She seemed a bit irritated that I didn't even know that, "Hello, you almost got run over!" She yelled at me and stood up to her feet, dusting herself off and stating in a rather informative tone, "You really should learn to watch where your going." She said, cracking her neck a bit, maybe it was a bit sore after the fall.

"Sorry.." I was quick to apologize with a short bow of my head, and staring down at my feet out of embarrassment for not being able to look out for myself. I looked out toward the crash that had just happened. It didn't look like anyone was hurt. There was only one car that had crashed into a pole across the street from us, all the other cars swerved throughout the street to avoid the crash. I was relieved to see no one was badly injured from this, including me, me and my mother couldn't afford a hospital bill at this time. I contemplated whether to walk up and see if the driver was okay, it really was none of my business to do so, and I should get home, even if the cops got there soon, it wasn't like anything I said would really help them with anything, and it's not like this is some kind of serious investigation. I saw Blue going off toward the car, I have decided to call her as such until I learn her name... if I ever do learn it. I shrugged, if she's going over there, why can't I? I walked with her toward the car and we both peeked into the open driver window. He seemed unharmed, and just as I was about to walk away, relieved no one was hurt, but then saw him reach down and pick up a bottle of beer, lifting it to his mouth, he took a nice long drink of it. I felt my face twitch in disbelief, what was wrong with people, in the middle of the afternoon and driving? He turned his head over to us and gave a flirty look, he opened his mouth, about to flirt with us but before he could speak, a hand reached in and gripped the bottle that he had in his hand and firmly grabbed it pulling it out of his grasp and tossing it on the ground at my feet, I glanced down at my hand and realized that it was me who did that, I was at a loss of words for a moment, and looked back at the guy and words just started flowing out, "Do you have any idea that you could have died?" I demanded feeling enraged, I hated drunkards so much, maybe I wouldn't mind so must if it weren't for my mother. I stopped myself from speaking right there trying to resist saying anything I would regret.

Blue stepped in front of me and spoke as if she were finishing my sentence, "More importantly, you almost killed us!" She scolded him, putting a hand on her chest to emphasize how important we were compared to him, "We have our whole lives ahead of us, unlike you, deciding to waste it away!" She scowled at him in just as much disbelief stinging her tongue as with me. We would have gladly continue scolding the unharmed drunkard, however, lucky for him, the police showed up then and took us away. They asked us a few routine questions, just to get the story straight, as I thought, I didn't have much helpful tips to say. However, Blue sure new a lot of the situation, where he was turning from and the sudden jolt of the car and how he nearly ran me over and she heroically saved my life. I would never be able to repay that dept.

When the officer finished asking his questions he closed his notebook and put a hand to his waist, "You two should get home now, sorry for keeping you." He said, waving goodbye as we left the are that was barricaded by the police.

I bit my lip sheepishly as I looked over a Blue, and gulped, working up courage to speak to her, "Thanks... y'know, for saving me back there..." I thanked again, there was absolutely nothing I could do to pay that dept to her.

"No problem, I made a promise to myself to help ANYONE in need! After all, I do love adventure!" She announced with pride, and then decided to pop the question, "So, what's your name?" She asked just to pass the time.

"Oh." I let out, surprised that she really asked, "I'm Chichi." I told with a smile, and a short laugh, before looking back down at my feet.

"Well Chichi, I'm Bulma." She informed without a second thought, I looked up at her with a surprised look, Bulma, as in Bulma Briefs, I couldn't help but make the connection, I decided against saying anything about it, if she wasn't Bulma Briefs, it would just be annoying, and if she was, that might be disappointing and seem like I only want to talk to her to get to her money. She looked forward and just as I was about to turn down the road away from her she popped yet another question, "Hey! You wanna come over to my house?"

I turned to her with a slight blush, caught of guard by her question, and I smiled, "I would love to, but... I don't want to be an unexpected guest for your parents..." I said, looking down at my feet, I would have to get on the wrong foot with her family after just meeting her.

Bulma brushed it off as if it were nothing, "Don't worry about it, I was going to bring another friend, and they didn't show up to school, so you'll do," She said with a smile, intertwining her arm with mine and dragging me across the street to her house, my face grew incredibly hot as she ran me over to her home, "C'mon, it's this way!" She announced, it felt like she was going faster out of excitement to have a friend come over, I couldn't help but smile, finally making a friend.

Soon enough, I giant dome shaped house came into view, 'Capsule Corp.' Labeled at the top in big letters, I guess I was right about her being the heir to Capsule Corp, but still, I couldn't help but exclaim out loud for her to here, "You're the heir to Capsule Corporation?" I was in complete awe, she let go of my arm and laughed nervously in embarrassment, as if answering my question.

As I looked up at the building, trying to guess how many stories it goes up, she digs through the front pocket of her backpack before pulling out an I.D. card. She slides it into the slot next to the front door, the door opens instantaneously, catching me by surprise as it speaks in a robotic feminine voice, "Welcome home, Bulma Briefs."

Bulma blushed and let out a nervous laugh, it looks like she had forgotten about that, she seemed sheepish as she stroked her skirt shyly and stuck out her tongue, "Forgot about that... I told my dad it wasn't necessary..." She bit her tongue gently before walking in with me close behind, I looked up at the ceiling, the place looked even bigger on the inside, it was incredible. She ignored me ogling her home as if it were a museum and stated, "My dad seemed to think it was required or something, for higher security or something like that." She informed as if it were totally normal, now following my glance she looked around with me, rather sheepishly as well, forgetting how incredible it was for someone to come into her home for the first time. All though, it didn't look like much of a home, there was a desk and large ceiling and potted plants, and people running back and forth from area to area trying to do more experiments and make more capsules to be sold to people around the world no doubt... busy job.

"wow!" I exclaimed, completely impressed by her amount of wealth, I knew she must have been rich, but this was insane. "I wish I was rich!" I let out to express my feelings as I looked around, she walked me to the left toward where her family lived no doubt about it, she didn't want me wondering around the business area shouting these things.

"Yeah... It's pretty nice." She smiled looking around with me shortly, before taking lead once again, I could hear the frown in her voice however, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't though... just to be someone normal..." She sighed, she blinked and turned around, back to her smiley happy self again as she pointed a finger to the sky, and said in the most cheerful voice I have ever heard, "Anyway, I better show you around, or you'll get lost for sure!" She announced happily grabbing my arm in hers and taking me around her large home and showing me just about every room, except a few selected private room for the workers only. She did point out all the room used for her and her father experiments and the room where the workers testing things out. Every extra bedroom in her house had it's own bedroom set, some for girls some for boys and of course some neutral colors, and each bedroom had it's very own bathroom, some bedrooms shared joint bathroom however. There was one room that was like a huge park all on its own. After she showed me around, we made it to her bedroom and she turned around with a smile, "So, you know your way around now, right?" She asked, just to make sure I didn't need a second tour, which I wouldn't blame those who did.

I wasn't about to say I still didn't know how to get around, one, because it would be a lie, I had a pretty good memory and this was definitely gonna stick, and two, I would hate to waste her time for another tour, "Yeah, I got it." I nodded to her happily and took a seat on her bed putting down my book bag on the floor by my feet. I took out my phone and stood up, "Uh... Sorry, I should call my mom..." I laughed nervously, I had completely forgotten about that. She smiled and nodded in approval as I stepped out of the room and dialed the number. I told her where I was quickly and came back in and did my homework with Bulma for a while. We finished rather quickly, turns out we were both AP students and great at it too. She was much smarter than me, she helped me way more than I helped her. Now we were chatting like we were old friends, it was really nice talking to someone other than my mother. She was telling me all about those great parties her folks throw for her birthday and holidays. I was in complete awe as I announced, "I'm so jealous! You have like the best life ever!"

She shrugged slightly, "Yeah, it can be nice," She smiled slightly before dropping it with a sigh and announcing, "But... my dad's always working, and my mom sometimes gets depressed. She drinks occasionally and she gets in fights with my dad... I just wish we had a normal life so my dad would have more time for me and my mom, y'know?" She shrugged it off and smiled at me and stuck her tongue out sheepishly, "I'm more jealous of you, I want a normal life!"

A shook my head defiantly as soon as the announcement escaped her lips, "Oh no you don't!" I told her right back and told her my life story in a just a few sentences, "My dad died when I was 10 and my mom can't cope with it, so she became a drunkard, she drinks every night! To make it worse, she met some guy, only 5 years later after my dad died, and I don't even know him but I'm pretty true he's nothing but a no good drunk too, and his name is Dan!" I announced in disgust.

Bulma laughed out loud at me and I joined in, "I know what you mean, my mom's the same way sometimes, she fights with my dad too, at least she never goes out and meets someone though!" We both laughed at our sad stories, it was nice to just laugh things off like that with some friends.

I remembered seeing her mom, she came and brought up some cookies for us, "Nah, she seems way to nice!" I told her in defiance.

"Well, it's just a disguise for our guests!" She told me right back and we both laughed, our pathetic lives were pretty funny to share, even if we weren't very sure why. All I knew is I was happy to have a friend.

After a few hours, Bulma looked out the window, and noticed the sky just starting to darken, she frowned, "It's getting late..." She mumbled to me, "Has it really been that long?" She asked in disbelief.

I looked dumbfounded as I looked out the window, in surprise myself, "It didn't feel that long." I laughed it off with her and she walked me outside.

She asked kindly, "You want a ride? My mom or dad might be able to drive you." She informed with a kind smile.

"No, I couldn't do that." I said with a smile of my own. I sighed at the walk ahead of me and turned to Bulma, "I had a lot of fun, thank you." I said with a short bow and was about to head on my way.

"Hey! Wait! You know how to ride a motorcycle?" Bulma wondered, taking a very box out of her pocket. She opened it up and was staring inside of it and turning a few around so she could read what model it was.

I laughed at her as if she were kidding, although I grew shy as her laugh wasn't joined into mine this time, "N-no, Their way to dangerous for me..." I explained.

"Okay, then how 'bout a bike?" She said simply, taking out one of the little round cylinders from the little box she held in her hand.

"Sure!"

"Then, here ya go!" She said, without another word from me, she pressed the button at the top of what she held and threw it on the ground a little ways ahead. Smoke seemed to arise from nowhere, however, quickly cleared and revealed the pink bike that had seemingly popped out of thin air.

"Are you sure?" I questioned her with furrowed eyebrows, I really didn't want to just take anything, it seemed rude, or like I'm just taking advantage of her wealth, "Look, I don't want your parents thinking I'm taking advantage of you money..." I told her straight up.

Bulma only laughed shortly, "Oh, please!" She brushed me aside and pushed me toward the bike, "I take advantage of my money!" She reassured with a laugh, earning a smile from me. "I love helping out friends anyway, so just let me." She said, I smiled and got on the bike.

"Thank you! Goodbye!" I shouted to her as I rode away to my home, now I owed her my life and a bike... no way I was going to be able to pay her back.

I got back home, the smile on my face not fading as I got off my bike and returned it to the small size of the round cylinder, a Capsule. I tucked it away in my pocket and walked into my house, closing the door carefully behind me, "Mom! I'm back!" I called to her, going upstairs to my bedroom in a hurry as I got an, 'okay.' back from her. For once as I laid down in my bed, I still had that happy smile, and couldn't wait for tomorrow's day of school. I had the best dream I could ever have, as I slept in anticipation of tomorrow's adventure.


End file.
